


Jealous

by Writing_Apprentice



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Apprentice/pseuds/Writing_Apprentice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader goes to a club to hunt a vamp with Sam and Dean and some creepers appear, making Dean jealous (I can't do titles or descriptions I am sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

Of all the places for someone to try to find a victim, a club seemed like a relatively smart place. There were plenty of people, a whole bunch of them were drunk, relatively easy pickings. So of course the vamp was going to be there and you and the boys were going to have to go there.

To be completely honest, you kind of enjoyed dressing up for a trip to a club. You’d put on a figure-hugging dress with a small belt that helped show of your curvy hips and you’d done your hair so it waved down over your shoulders. Combined with your smoky eyes, perfect lipstick and killer heels, you looked fabulous.

You strolled out of the bathroom in the hotel, smirking as both boys took you in. Sam had the subtlety to only quickly check you out, whereas Dean’s jaw was practically hitting the floor. “Damn y/n, you clean up well”, he muttered as he continued raking over you with his eyes.

You couldn’t help but laugh. “Thanks Dean. I’d say the same to you but lord knows you don’t need the ego boost.” Sam laughed and Dean scowled as you sauntered over to the table and picked up your clutch. Checking inside, you found a smaller silver dagger, your wallet and cell phone.

You picked up your thigh sheath with your knife and rolled your dress up so you could strap it on. You heard Dean whistle and shot him a glare before fixing up your dress again. “Take a good look Dean, you aren’t seeing it again.”

You walked over to the door with your clutch and opened it, waiting expectantly as they both got their crap together. “I thought I was meant to be the slow one.” That earned you a bitch-face from the boys and you laughed as you made your way down to the impala, your heels clicking against the pavement.

***

You’d ganked the vamp earlier in the night when it had tried to feed on someone in the ally. The night was still young, however, and you’d somehow managed to convince the boys to come back in for a drink.

You stood from your seat next to Dean where you’d been drinking and chatting, itching for a dance. You tried to get Dean to dance with you, tugging on his hand but he’d merely laughed and shook his head, shouting something about there being no way you’d get him to dance to that music.

Shaking him off, you stood and strutted to the Dance floor. Your favourite song had just come on and there was no way you were missing it because Dean was being a spoil sport.

You joined the crowd, dancing and occasionally grinding, just having some fun. The few drinks you’d had so far had definitely helped lower your inhibitions and you were having a wonderful old time. Screw Dean and his stupid pretty face and boring behaviour. You were going to dance by yourself and look damn fine doing it.

When the song ended, you avoided Dean and headed straight for the bar, ready to get yourself another drink. As you waited for the bartender to make it, a decent-looking guy and his few friends sidled up to you. “Hey there. You looked great out on the dance floor.”

You laughed slightly at the compliment. “Thanks, I was just having a bit of fun.”

“Would you like to have some fun with us?” The guy, who was probably the leader of the group, raised an eyebrow suggestively at you.

“No thanks, I’m here with some friends and I wouldn’t want to leave them alone.” You noticed the group had started crowding around you slightly, essentially trapping you against the bar.

“I’m sure they won’t mind. Just come with us, we’ll show you a good time.” The other couple of guys in the group laughed a little at this and the smile dropped completely from your face.

“No thanks, I’m good.” You moved to push your way out of the group but they took a step in closer, blocking off the route you had been going to use to get out.

“What’s the hurry? Come on, loosen up a little.” The leader of the group took a step towards you and you took one back, pressing yourself against the bar.

“Look, I don’t want to hurt you but take another step towards me and I will.” You glared up at him and he just laughed.

“There are five of us and one of you. You aren’t doing anything to us.” Him and his group took a step closer and you slowly snaked your hand into your clutch, grasping the hilt of your knife. Before you could pull it out, however,  someone tapped the guy on the shoulder and, when he turned, he was on the ground.

“Leave her alone”, Dean growled through gritted teeth. The guy on the ground slowly got up and smirked at his friends before looking back at Dean. “Or what?”

Having had enough, you stepped forward and kicked him in the back of the knee. He fell over at the pain and you palmed him in the back of the head when he was on his knees. You turned to the other four who were giving you looks somewhere between nervous and fearful. Seeing the murderous glint in Dean’s eyes, they quickly seized their leader and started hurrying out of the club.

You looked up at Dean with a frown. “I had that covered.”

He looked at you with disbelief and something else. Wait, was that fear? Had he been worried about you? “There were five of them and one of you, y/n!” So he _had_ been worried.

You shrugged at him and turned around to see what was taking your drink so long. “I could’ve handled it. I’ve handled worse.”

Dean grabbed your arm and started walking out of the club with you, back towards the impala. You were assuming Sam had gone home with the girl he was flirting with, otherwise he was going to be stranded.

You finally managed to yank your arm free of Dean when you reached the impala. “What is your problem Dean? I was fine, there was no need to pull me out of there like that.”

He turned to you once more and he seemed angry. “You didn’t see the way they were looking at you! You were dancing and they were looking at you like you were _theirs_ , like you were their food or something. And then they walked over and I saw you try to walk between them and they cut you off and I couldn’t let them get away with that shit.”

You looked slightly taken aback at the tirade. He seemed worried and was it just you or did he seem jealous? “Maybe if you had of danced with me they wouldn’t have looked at me like that, hmm? What was your actual problem there Dean, was it that they were creeping on me at the bar or was it that they were watching me dance? Because I have given you plenty of chances Dean and I am tired of waiting.” You couldn’t stop the words from tumbling out of your mouth. Maybe you had had a little too much to drink that night.

Your eyes widened in shock, as did Dean’s, and you leaned against the impala, putting your face in your hands. “Look Dean, I’m sorry, just forget I said anything.” You looked up from your hands to see how he was reacting. When his emerald green eyes met yours, he took a step towards you and gently placed a hand to your cheek.

“I was jealous. I didn’t want them looking at you like that because I want to be the only one that looks at you like that and I know it’s stupid but I can’t help it. I think I love you y/n.” You looked up into those beautiful green orbs, a small smile lighting your face as you wrapped your arms around his neck and pressed a fiery kiss to his lips. He immediately responded, deepening the kiss and increasing the urgency.

Finally, when you broke away for breath, you looked up at him and moved one of your hands to gently cup his face. Your lips were still so close, you could feel his breath on your lips and could smell the leather and whiskey scent that always followed him around. “I love you too Dean.”

Another fiery kiss erupted as he smashed his mouth against yours, holding you tighter to him as his arms snaked down and around your waist. You made out in the car park like that for a couple of minutes before you broke apart and trailed kisses along his jawbone to nibble at his ear. “Maybe we should get back to the hotel?” You whispered in what you hoped was a seductive voice. He nodded enthusiastically before opening the car and jumping in, you racing to the passenger side to jump in after him.

He sped out of the car park and you couldn’t help but laugh at his urgency. This had definitely shaped up to be a good hunt.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests on my tumblr, (writing-apprentice.tumblr.com) so if you want to shoot me a prompt or something, I'll get around to it =)


End file.
